Various types of engines have been developed for use in motor vehicles, aircraft, motorcycles, generators, power tools, and the like. Known engine designs include gas turbine engines, diesel engines, two and four stroke gasoline engines, and rotary engines. Such engines have been widely used in numerous applications. However, known engine designs suffer from various drawbacks that are inherent in the basic designs of such engines.
Accordingly, an invention that alleviates the problems associated with known engine designs would be desirable.